best_of_the_bestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda is a high-fantasy, action-adventure video game series. Developed and published by Nintendo, it is clearly one of the most awesome and popular games around. The series centers on Link, the playable character and central protagonist. Link is often given the task of rescuing Princess Zelda and Hyrule from Ganon, who is the primary antagonist of the series. However, other settings and antagonists have appeared in several of the games. Hylian language is the main language used in Hyrule, and is also spoken in Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna. The Legend of Zelda series consists of 17 official games on all of Nintendo's major consoles, as well as a number of spin-offs: * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening * Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon * Link: The Faces of Evil * Zelda's Adventure * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Also in 3D) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Also in 3D) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past and Four Swords * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Also in HD) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Ruppeland * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Tingle's Balloon Fight * The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass * Link's Cross Bow Training * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds * Hyrule Warriors * The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes You're all probably wondering what the timeline of The Legend of Zelda series is. Well, to put an end to your misery, we will enlighten you so you will be introduced to a new, confused misery: "...producers confirmed the existence of a confidential document, which connected all the games. Certain materials and developer statements once partially established an official timeline of the released installments. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link is a direct sequel to the original The Legend of Zelda, and takes place several years later. The third game, A Link to the Past, is a prequel to the first two titles, and is directly followed by Link's Awakening. Ocarina of Time ''is a prequel that takes the story many centuries back; according to character designer Satoru Takizawa, it was meant to implicitly tell the Imprisoning War from the manual of ''A Link to the Past, with Majora's Mask directly following its ending. Skyward Sword is then a prequel to Ocarina of Time. Twilight Princess is set more than 100 years after Ocarina of Time. The Wind Waker is parallel, and takes place in the other timeline branch, more than a century after the adult era of Ocarina of Time. Phantom Hourglass is a continuation of the story from The Wind Waker, and is followed by Spirit Tracks, which is set about 100 years later on a supercontinent far away from the setting of The Wind Waker. At the time of its release, Four Swords for the Game Boy Advance was considered the oldest tale in the series' chronology, with Four Swords Adventures set sometime after its events. The Minish Cap precedes the two games, telling of the origins of villain Vaati and the creation of the Four Sword. A Link Between Worlds takes place six generations after Link to the Past. Important events that occur in the game include the Triforce being reunited, and Ganon being resurrected. Nintendo's 2011 timeline announcement subsequently posits that following Ocarina of Time, the timeline splits into three alternate routes: in one, Link fails to defeat Ganon, leading into A Link to the Past, Oracle of Seasons & Oracle of Ages, Link's Awakening, A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda and Adventure of Link. In the second and third, Link is successful, leading to a timeline split between his childhood (When Zelda sends him back in time to tell the Zelda in the past of the horrifying fate of Hyrule) and adulthood (Where the Zelda from the future lives on to try and rebuild the kingdom). His childhood continues with Majora's Mask, followed by Twilight Princess and Four Swords Adventures. The timeline from his adult life continues into Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass and Spirit Tracks." Sources: The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda